Is our love strong enough?
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Loren and Eddie are 22.Will their love withstand anything?Can Leddie stay together or will Chloed be brought back into the picture? A/N sorry for the mistakes! CLICK ON ME!
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story! :D School's out! So I might be updating a lot more! Good news city,Population You awesome readers!Lol tell me what you guys think!The song in this story 22 by Taylor swift and I love you By Charice.:) Enjoy!A/N Sorry for the mistakes:(**

_**Loren's POV**  
_

_Chapter 1_

_I love Eddie so much,and i think Im going to tell him today.I'm so nervous.I really hope he feels the same way.._

_I picked up my phone and called Eddie._

_"Hey babe,can we meet up at our spot?"_

_"Sure,Is everything okay?"_

_"Yeah,I just want to tell you something."_

_"Okay,meet you there in ten minutes?"_

_"Yeah,no rush babe."I said hoping delaying the big announcement._

_"Alright,see you there,beautiful."_

_"I can't wait till' you get here,handsome."I said blushing so much, I felt like I could stain the phone with the redness of my cheeks._

_I hung up and got ready.I put on my New York t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots and as soon as I was done I drove up to Mulholland.I knew I would be a couple of minutes early so I brought my guitar,this place always inspired me so I decided to make use of it until Eddie got here._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I wonder what Loren is gonna tell me.I wonder if she's pregnant,no we didn't even have sex brain is just getting to me with all the possibilities,but she sounded a little nervous on the phone. she gonna tell me that she loves me?We've been together for months now and rockstar life has been crazier ever since we discovered her and ever since we started dating and we became the LA it couple, Eddie Duran grew even more but I honestly didn't care if dating Loren boosted my career or not,I am dating the down to earth,beautiful,smart,and talented Loren and gosh did her music career blow up. She won my contest,released her first single "Mars" with her help of Jake and Kelly Madson **(A/N yes they are married and yes both of them are managers for Madson longer Jake Madson Managment.)**Yet,with all the craziness in our life,she sticks with girls would be scared off by the Eddie Duran lifestyle but not is the definition of the Eddie Duran other girls would just run off or use me for the fame and definitely isn' almost hates it when I get called Rockstar or Eddie Duran because around her,I'm just Eddie,It's a cute mad though.I put on my gray New York t-shirt,jeans,and Black sneakers as soon as I got there I spotted a beautiful Brunette Beauty...Oh wait!That's my lovely girlfriend.I was early and she was strumming away on her guitar and singing with no care in the was singing loudly too,like she didnt care if the whole Sunset Strip could hear her,I'm so glad i helped her overcome her stage if I was glad she wasn't afraid anymore, but I was still wondering what she was gonna tell me._

**_Loren's POV_**

_I had a song idea in my head for a while now and I decided to bring it to life.I picked up my guitar and sang:_

_It feels like the perfect night to dress up like hipsters_

_And make fun of our exes,Ah Ah,Ah Ah_

_It feels like the perfect night for breakfast at midnight_

_To fall in love with strangers,Ah Ah,Ah Ah_

_We're happy,free,confused,and lonely at the same time_

_It's miserable and magical,oh yeah,_

_Tonight's the night we forget about the deadlines_

_It's time._

_Then i heard clapping behind me and recognized his sparkling brown eyes._

_"How long were you standing there?"I asked clearly embarrassed._

_"Long enough to hear your amazing did you write it?"_

_"It's not finished yet."_

_"I dont care if it's not finished Loren,It's gonna be an off the charts hit."_

_"Thanks babe."He is so sweet._

_"So what were you gonna tell me?"He asked with curiosity._

_"Umm..."I said patting on the ground next to me._

_"It's okay babe,you can tell me anything."He said sitting down._

_"Eddie..I love you."I said hesitantly._

**_Eddie's POV_**

_"Eddie..I love said_

_I just sat there just said she loved me!I couldnt say anything.I just sat there._

_"Eddie say something!"Loren said on the verge of tears._

_I sat in the same position.I was about to say I love you back but then Loren said"Damn it Eddie"And with that she stood up and ran to her car with tears in her eyes.I sat there i just lose the love of my life?_

**_1 week later_**

_Loren still wouldnt talk to me or let me has been avoiding me ever since but she hasn't broken off our relationship which means she still has hope,and me,her,Jake,and Kelly have a meeting about our reason the scheduled our meeting to be together is they know we are having problems so they are goving me the oppurtunity to talk to her.I rushed to the office anxious to talk to I walked in Jake and Kelly werent there Loren was._

_I walked up to her and said."Loren,we need to talk."Her back was to me._

_"Eddie there is nothing to talk about,you don't love point blank."She said heart broken._

_"I never said i didnt love you."_

_"Then why dont you say it already?"She said turning was the first time i saw her was something was no more sparkle to sparkle was replaced with gloominess._

_"I honestly don't you need to let me explain Loren."With that Kelly and Jake walked in._

_"Hey guys,sorry we're we interupting?"Kelly said_

_I was about to speak but Loren cut me off." course not,um I talk to you about a song I wanna put on my album?"_

_"Yeah sure.I love that 's called 22 right?"_

_"No,I have a new song.I think I'm gonna save that one for later."_

_"Okay,let's hear it."Kelly said cheerfully._

_"Yeah Miss Tate blow us away."Jake said_

_"Okay."_

_"Loren when can we talk?"I said _

_"Later,I'm in the middle of something."She said getting her guitar._

**_Loren's POV_**

_"It's called I love you."I said glancing at Eddie._

_I opened my mouth_

_It all rushed out spoken _

_Though i never meant you to know it_

_I lost mysef and got get in the moment without even knowing_

_I stopped and got lost in my mind_

_I have never felt so unraveled in my whole life._

_I said I love you,I love you,I love you_

_But now I regret it_

_I said I love you,I love you,I love you_

_I'm sorry I said it_

_What's done is done_

_ I can't undo what's done_

_Don't wanna hurt this thing we just begun_

_I know I said it _

_But can we forget it._

_"It's not done yet,but I'm working on it."I said putting down my guitar.I looked at Eddie and he was looking down at the ground._

_"We'll just leave you guys alone."Jake said sensing the tention."Do you wanna get coffee babe?"_

_"Yeah sure Jake,see you tomorrow Loren."Kelly said "I hope everything works out."As they left I didnt they left the room,I sat next to Eddie._

_**Eddie's POV**  
_

_"What happen to the other song?"I said breaking the silence._

_"I got inspired and made this song."She said playing with the string on her hoodie._

_"Look at me Loren.I said lifting Loren's chin forcing her to look into my eyes."I never said I didn't love you okay?"_

_"I know,I just felt like you didn't say it because you didn't love me.I mean that is what people do when they don't love people right?"_

_I couldn't take it anymore.I kissed her she didn't pull away,she kissed she pulled away she looked down._

_I realised I really did love her.I longed for her touch and her kiss ever since she told me she loved me on that hill.I wouldnt long for her touch if I didn't love her._

_"I love you Loren."She looked up and said "Really?"Almost in disbelief._

_"Loren,I was just in shocked when you told me,I have never had this strong of a connection with a girl before.I wasn't sure before,but I am now."_

_She basically jumped on me and kissed me with full force.I pulled away after five minutes and she said "I love you too."_

_"I'm sorry babe,for putting you through hell this week."I apoligized._

_"There's nothing to be sorry about but,I am sorry that I ran off without giving to a chance to explain."_

_"I love you."I said again_

_"I love you too."The spark was back in her eyes."I think I'm putting 22 back in my album and I'm gonna forget about I love you."She said with a smirk._

**_THE END! Should I continue or should I make this a one-shot?Let me know !_**

**_~Jenny! :P Much3_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back with another chapter! :D Leave song suggestions and suggestions/ideas in review section :) And PM me ;P I fall in love with your guys' reviews and I'm glad you guys like my stories.A/N again sorry for my mistakes! Song:The way by Ariana Grande ft Mac Miller**_

_**~Jenny**_

_**Eddie's POV**_

_Chapter 2_

**_At The Penthouse_**

_"Hey Jeffery."I said cheerfully walking into my building._

_"Mr. Duran...and Miss Tate?I assumed you two worked out your problems?"He said surprised._

_"No Jeffery.I hate Eddie's guts right now."Loren said jokingly."No,I'm kidding,but thank you for your concern."_

_"I'm glad to hear.I have never seen Mr. Duran so depressed before."He said glancing at me._

_I was blushing in embarrassment by now."Jeffery,call me Eddie this is not a box office."I said changing the subject._

_"And call me Loren."It changed the subject...nailed it!_

_"Okay Mr - I mean Eddie."_

_"If you excuse us we are going up to the penthouse."I said walking to the elevator._

_He nodded and slid his card,pressed the button and the elevator door slid open._

_We stepped in,waved to Jeffery and as soon as the doors closed ,I pinned Loren to the wall and kissed her._

_She pulled back and said."Eddie,I am so proud of you."She said smiling._

_"Proud of me?For what?"I said clearly confused._

_"I think that was the longest you went without kissing me."She said sarcastically_

_I just rolled my eyes,then the doors opened and Loren ducked and was no longer pinned to the ran to the door and twisted the door knob,attempting to run away._

_"Damn it. I forgot people created locks."She said smiling._

_I unlocked the door and she went and sat on the couch.I sat next her and pulled out my phone._

_"What are you doing?"She asked peeking at my phone._

_"Oh just checking my twitter to see if there are any more Loren Tates to discover."_

_"Yeah but you know what they say,the original is the best there is."_

_"Definitely." said leaning over and kissing her._

_She pulled away and screamed "Eddie!"_

_"What?"I asked surprised by her sudden yelling._

_"Tommorow is your twenty-third birthday!"She screamed excitedly._

_"Oh,that's nothing.I just want to tommorow with my girl."I said lying down with my head in her lap._

_"Come on Eddie,at least let me throw you a party."She said practically begging._

_"You are the best girlfriend ever but,I really don't want to do anything."_

_"Fine,but if we're not having a party for we're gonna have a family dinner."_

_"Okay..okay,you win."I said defeated._

_"I better get home it's getting late."_

_"Wait,do you want me to have a good birthday tommorow?"I said sitting up._

_"Yes,of course I do why?"_

_"Well I want to wake up to your beautiful face on my birthday."I said with my puppy dog eyes._

_"Well,I guess i have to do what the birthday boy says."She said standing up and pulling me into my room._

**_Loren's POV_**

**_In the morning_**

_I woke up in the moring and it 8:03,Eddie was was still sleeping so I got out of bed,careful not to wake up the birthday boy,and decided to make him breakfast. I went to the kitchen in his T-shirt,that went up to my mid-thigh.I put it on because he loved it when I wore his t-shirt and just his t-shirt.I also wrote him a note that read:_

_Hey birthday boy!_

_Good morning!I'm in the kitchen making your favorite breakfast. I'm wearing your T-shirt and just your T-shirt so you better hurry before our friends get here to wish you a happy birthday and I have to put on decent clothes ;) Love you babe. See you downstairs!_

_~Love Loren:)_

_I left the note on my pillow and went downstairs and invited Papa Max,Momma Tate,Mel,Ian,Phil,and Adrianna.**(A/N Mel and Ian are dating,and so are Phil and Aid. And they are friends with Loren. :P)**_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_I woke up to the amazing smell of my favorite breakfast and rolled over to find Loren missing,"So she is making my favorite breakfast."I said with my face in her pillow. I felt something on there.I used my forearms to lift me up and found a pink note half crumbled.I read it and rushed downstairs.I found her singing and dancing to a song I didn't recongnize.I leaned aganist the wall so I could listen a bit longer._

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby,I love the way (you make me feel)_

_Ooh,I love the way (I love it)_

_The way I love you_

_"So what song is that babe?"I said still leaning aganist the wall._

_She jumped at the sound of my voice."Oh no,did you hear that?"_

_"Yeah,it sounds great!Can I hear the rest?"_

_"No!It's suppose to be a birthday surprise"She said setting down plates of food._

_"Okay..Fine,I can't wait to hear until then I'm just gonna sing the part I heard.I love the way,I love the way."I said smiling_

_"You are so lucky it's your birthday."She's like an annoyed puppy when she's mad._

_"So what are you gonna do to a naughty boy when it's not my birthday."I said teasing her._

_"You'll find out."She said in a seductive voice."But, until then,eat!"She said pushing plates of food toward me._

_I just thought,yeah...today's gonna be a good birthday._

**_Hope you guys appreciate my long chapters:)_**

**_~Jenny_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys!Here again with another chapter! Leave suggetions in the review section I'm starting to run out of ideas here:P Lol!_**

**_But the spngs in this story I love the way By Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller and Cooler than me by Mike Posner:D_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_Chapter 3_

**_Eddie's POV_**

_Can today be any better?I have an amazing family,I'm an international rockstar,friends who like me for me,and most of all I have the world's best girlfriend. _

_"So babe,what do you want to do right now?"She said while clearing the table._

_"Well.I just want to spend all day with my girlfriend."I said taking the dishes from her and placing them in the sink.I took her hand and guided her to the living room.I sat on the couch and pulled her into my lap._

_"I would love to but, our family and friends are gonna be here soon and I have to put on some clothes."_

_"What if we meet them at MK and you can stay half dressed?"I said giving her a perverted smile._

_"Too late,I already invited them so I have to go shower."She said getting off my lap._

_"Can I help?"I said getting up trying to follow her._

_"No pretty boy,maybe later though."She flashed a sexy smile,that sent shivers through my spine,and walked upstairs._

_"You will be the death of me Miss Tate."I yelled loud enough for her to hear._

_I heard her laughing even from down here."I love you too."She yelled back._

_She came back down ten minutes later with her hair dripping wet and just in a towel."Hey Eddie?Do I have any extra clothes here?"_

_"Yeah.."I looked at her up and down repeatedly._

_"Babe?"I snapped out of her beautiful trance._

_"Yeah Lo?"_

_"My eyes are up here."She said using her two fingers to point._

_"I can't help it, you prance around in just a towel.I'm still a guy you know."_

_"Yeah,yeah where are my clothes?"She said laughing._

_"Oh they're in my room,you leave all your clothes here,I wouldn't be surprised if you came here naked the next day because you don't have any clothes and I'd be okay with that."I said stepping closer to her._

_"Yeah,keep dreaming perv."She said walking back upstairs._

_"You know I will!"I yelled after her._

**_Loren's Pov_**

_When i found my clothes I put on my baby blue lace top,grey jeans,baby blue Converse,and the leather jacket I wore when Eddie and I shared our first kiss._

_I went downstairs and Eddie smiled."You look amazing."_

_"Thanks but you need to go shower,we have a big day planned."_

_"I thought we agreed on no brithday extravaganza."_

_"Yeah,but still you're a rockstar and we still have a schedule."_

_"You mean we're rockstars."_

_"I'm not famous Eddie."_

_"Not famous..yet,you're blowing up and you will be famous Lo."_

_"I love the way you believe in me."I said and leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss that left him breathless._

_"Woah."He said pulling away breathless._

_"That should hold you off until tonight."I teased him."Now go shower."I shoved him upstairs._

_"Yes ma'am."I laughed at is little comment.I heard the doorbell ring so I went to answer it.I was greeted by the faces by Papa Max and Momma Tate._

_"Hey mom,pops!Come in."They walked in and I shut the door behind them._

_"So where's the birthday boy?I have a present for him."Pops said cheerfully._

_"Oh he's in the in the shower."_

_"Good,because I have a gift for him and I wanna show you first."_

_"What is it?"I asked with curiousity._

_He went out in the hallway and pulled out his old Martin guitar."This."_

_"Oh my gosh Pops!A Martin?It's beautiful."_

_"Finally,one of Eddie's girls has knowledge in guitars."We all laughed._

_"Um by the way..Pops can I ask you a question?"_

_"Yeah sure is it?"_

_"Well Eddie doesn't want a birthday party,so of course I have to throw him one and I was wondering if I could use MK to host it and I have a new song I want to perform."_

_"Oh that's so sweet,he is lucky to have you."Mom said._

_"Thanks mom,so what do you say Max?"_

_"Of course you can."Max said smiling._

_"Thanks and can you guys buy birthday supplies and a cake?"_

_"We're only gonna do it because we love you."They say in unison._

_"Thanks you guys!I have the best parents ever."_

_I pulled them into a hug and were interupted by the ringing of the doorbell."Make yourselves at home."Mom and Pops sat down on the couch and went to answer the door._

_"Hey guys!Come in!"I greeted Phil,Aid,Mel,and Ian._

_"So where's the rockstar?"Mel said cheerfully..as always._

_"He's getting ready but, while he's upstairs I have to tell you guys my plan for him."I told them all what I had planned and they all said the same thing._

_"Eddie is so lucky to have you Lo."_

_"Thanks you guys."I turned around to face Max."Pops,can you tell Jake and Kelly to come to the party too?"_

_"Yeah of course I will tell them to come."_

**_Eddie's POV_**

___I put on plain sky blue t-shirt,black jeans,and black high top sneakers.I had to match Loren of I headed downstairs and heard Pops say of course I will tell them to come._

_"Go where?"I said walking down the stairs._

_"No where babe."Loren said walking up to me and gave me a everyone said together "Aww!"_

_She buried her face in the crook of my neck and I wrapped my arm around her Mel snapped and Picture and tweeted it with the caption "LA's it couple showing the twenty third Eddie!Love you guys!"_

_Then Max stood up and spoke "Happy birthday bud!I want to give you something!"_

_Pops pulled out something from behind the couch and hid it behind his walked up to me and revealed his beautiful Martin guitar._

_" You're not giving me your Martin are you dad?"I said in shock._

_"I am,just love it as much as I did."**(Hollywood Heights reference^_^)**_

_He put the guitar in my hands and I played a couple of sounded like it did years ago.I set it down and pulled him into a hug._

_"Thanks Pop,I love you."_

_"Love you too,buddie."And there was Aw's in the background._

_"Well hate to break it to you rockstar, we have to go shopping for is gonna be amazing!"Mel Mel and everyone else knew they were gonna go buy supplies for his surprise party._

_I said goodbye to everyone and that left me and Lo alone._

_"So babe,what are we gonna do now?"I asked_

_"Well just because you don't want a party doesn't mean we won't do anything for you on we're going to our spot."She said pulling me to the door._

_"To do what?"_

_"Whatever you want."After she spoke I pulled her into a kiss and she pulled away five minutes later._

_"We have to get there first before we can do anything you want,you know?"_

_"Haha okay let's go."I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the greeted us and so did the hundred gifts from my fans._

**_~With Max,Nora,Mel,Ian,Aid,Phil,Jake,and Kelly.~_**

_"Decorating is hard work."Mel said taking a seat._

_"We've only been decorating for five minutes?"Ian said confused._

_"Five minutes too long."Everyone burst out laughing at Mel's laziness._

_"I can't believe Loren went through so much for your son Max."Jake said._

_"Yeah,she something alright."Max said_

_"She sure is."Kelly agreed._

_"Wait why isn't she here?"Ian asked_

_"Because she is keeping Eddie away until we get finished."Aid said._

_"Oh yeah by the way Max,Loren has a new song she wants to perform for Eddie,do you have a band?"Kelly asked _

_"Yeah, she told me,I'll just call them."_

_"And we were thinking of having people buy tickets to watch her perform is that okay?"Jake said._

_"Yeah,as long as Loren and all of you are okay with it."_

_"Yeah it's fine."Everyone agreed._

_"As long as we have a V.I.P section."Mel said making everyone laugh._

_"She's not kidding you know."Phil added._

_"Of course we will make a V.I.P section just for you guys."_

_"You know,I'm just looking out for don't want crazed fans tearing us to shreds."Mel said smirking._

_"Sure Mel."Aid said laughing._

_"Yeah,well this was fun but we need to start advertising for tonight's if you will excuse us,duty calls."Kelly said._

_"And don't worry the V.I.P passes will be here you guys tonight!"Jake said walking out with Kelly._

_"We better finish decorating."Phil said._

**_~With Eddie and Loren~_**

**_Loren's POV_**

_We have been up here for hours just talking.I wonder if Mel and the gang finished decorating yet._

_"What are you thinking about?"Eddie said interupting my thoughts._

_"I'm just thinking how big-shot rockstars have full-blown parties and you don't even want a small party."_

_"Yeah well,I just like to keep it low key."_

_"And that's what I love about you."_

_"What?"_

_"I love how you're still a normal guy,that you didn't get swallowed by the luxurios lifestyle."_

_"Yeah,I do get swalowed but you are here to get me out."And then I kissed him and all of a sudden I heard Eddie is calling._

_"I have to get that babe."I said pulling away._

_"Okay,but I do like your ringtone."He said laughing.I walked away so Eddie couldn't hear me._

_~Phone conversation between Mel & Loren~_

_"Hey,MK is ready for you guys."_

_"Okay,who's gonna be there?"_

_"Us and Kelly said she gonna sell tickets to see you perform."_

_"Alright that's fine,but Eddie is gonna perform too,even if he doesn't know yet."_

_"Hah,always up to something Lo aren't you?"_

_"Yup, tell everyone to get ready and be back at the club at 8:00 sharp okay?Me and Eddie will be there at 8:30."_

_"Okay see you tonight!"She said hanging up._

_~End of conversation~_

_I walked back to Eddie and sat down next to them."Who was that?"_

_"Oh,that was was asking about dinner."I said trying not to laugh.I felt so bad lying to Eddie._

_"Okay so what time are we gonna have dinner?"_

_"Umm.. we need to get ready."_

_"But,it's only 7:25."He said looking at his watch._

_"Exactly,now let's go."I said standing up and pulling him to the car._

_"Okay,but what's the rush?I'm sure they won't forget about us."_

_"I know but can we go to my house real quick I need to get my dress."_

_"Sure."We got into the car,picked up my dress,and drove back to the penthouse._

_I put on my purple strapless dress,my black stiletto heels,light makeup,and curled my hair slightly.I came down and Eddie's mouth dropped._

_"You look gorgeous Lo."He said_

_"Thank you,now go and get changed.I put an outfit upstairs for you."I said winking at him._

_He walked up the stairs and said "It better not be a monkey suit!"_

_I laughed and mentally prepared myself.I was performing in front of my family,friends,and complete strangers that bought tickets. I got a twitter update._

_ MadsonManagement posted!_

_"BUY TICKETS TO COME SEE LOREN TATE/ Love_2_Love_you, RealEddieDuran's girlfriend,PERFORM FOR EDDIE'S BIRTHDAY!ANYONE IN L.A BUY TICKETS AT 'S RIGHT!IF YOU BUY A TICKET YOU ARE INVITED TO EDDIE DURAN'S BIRTHDAY!BUY NOW,THEY ARE SELLING FAST #HappyBirthdayEddie!_

_While Eddie was getting ready I got onto his Twitter and hid that post so it would'nt ruin my will not be then someone reposted it.I was shocked to see who was..._

**_Woah long chapter!Tell me who you want to be their enemy in the review section and tell what you want their twitter name to be!_**

**_a)Chloe Carter_**

**_b)Leah_**

**_c)both_**

**_d)who I have planned_**

**_Vote! :) Love you guys!~Jenny_**


End file.
